I Really Should Tell Him
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Abby's point of view of Lab Rat along the lines of I Can't Tell Him T Rating will be come obvious later. No HATERS Last chapter is narrorator pov
1. SNAPSHOT of How She Feels

Authors Note: This story is Abby's point of view of her crush on Lab Rat. Best if you read the oneshot first.

Love

QueenGenie16

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Today was just an average Monday morning Ty and I would head to school and probably pass Chip's home and he'll wave to me, then I'll have to blush. Does anyone else know how hard it is to fake blushing. Seriously, I know one day I'll have to reveal that I don't really like him. And then Ty will be forever questioning who I really have a crush on. And then I'll have to tell him eventually.

And the most perfect man in the world (my real crush) Lab Rat seemed to think I had a crush on that creep Chester and I was so depressed because he didn't speak to me for a month after. I missed the sound of his voice. The excitement when he was explaining the latest gross phenomenon. He wouldn't say anything while I was there and Ty usually had a hard time explaining everything to me. I was in heaven the day he said "nice to see you again Abby" and I almost kissed him- but actually I just hugged him lightly said "it's good to see you too." "HEY ABBY" oh crap, Ty must have been talking to me.

"Abby I asked you if you noticed Chip. He waved to you." I just blushed (yes I still got it). "I'll apologize to him later. Thanks for telling me Ty."


	2. Developments And I Solemnly Swear

"_Abby I asked you if you noticed Chip. He waved to you." I just blushed (yes I still got it). "I'll apologize to him later. Thanks for telling me Ty."_

I needed to pay attention to the world or Ty will know something's up, and then he'll have Lab Rat try and figure out what. And then I'll spill my guts to him again and he'll never speak to me again. And I'll be the saddest girl in the world. Oh crap, we're at school. Seriously get him out of my head and concentrate- okay Abby do this girl STEP, STEP, STEP, STEP, STEP, KEEP GO- oh crap, Paige the world's blabbing wonder and she's talking about this hot, tanned guy who was sneaking around downtown with a slight slouch and wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. OMG that's Lab Rat- wait what does she mean he's a good kisser.

The likeliness is she is making it up, but seriously no one gets a person's appearance that close. Might as well listen.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

**(Change of Point of View. To a narrorator stand point.)**

Paige was ranting on and on "this guy had the best tongue and it just snaked down my throat. He's perfect, but I don't know if I'll ever see him again." Abby just leaned against her locker and smirked "hey Paige, what was his name, per say?" Paige turned towards Abby with a sly smirk on her face "yes his name was Paul and his last name was too hard to pronounce. But he said I could call him Lab Rat. And you'd like him Abby he loves grossology, you know the study of all things gross." Abby scoffed and walked away. Her fists tightened and loosened as she walked down the hall.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

I can't believe it Lab Rat was making out with Paige, I mean I seriously the guy knows how much I hate her. I am mad at him. I vow that I will never speak to him again.

I solemnly vow that as Abby Archer I will never speak to Lab Rat again.


	3. The Rat Is Ignored

_I solemnly vow that as Abby Archer I will never speak to Lab Rat again._

It has been a reasonably good day; the director hadn't called to send them out on some gross mission. Yet, anyway- OH MY GOD, the grossometer began to beep. And the director yelled something about mounds of snake skins all over the town square and for more details we have to go see _LAB RAT_. We made an excuse to our teacher and changed into our slime suits and headed to the lab.

Lab Rat met us as soon as we walked in, he gave Ty a high-five and outstretched his arms in a kind of _hug me Abby _way. But all I did was walk right past him to look at the supercomputer screen; he stared at me for the rest of the time we were there. Again all I did was listen to his speech about how why snakes shed and have Lab Rat staring at me. Seriously, fuck off Lab Rat go stick your tongue or any other part of you inside off Paige. GET AWAY FROM ME, you ever try to hug me again. I will use your testicles to suffocate you.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Abby ran out of the lab leaving Ty and Lab Rat to stare at the place where she had just stood. Ty asked "Lab Rat why is Abby ignoring you?" And all Lab Rat could do was shrug, "Ty, help me out. What did I do? Abs, is almost never mad at me, and she always says something to me and she's never, ever refused to give me a hug. I need you to help me apologize to her- for whatever I did. And please try to figure out what the hell I did. I really like Abby and whatever it takes I will do for her." And Ty turned away.

"I'll see what I can do Lab Rat. But I really don't know." And with that Ty followed Abby's trail that lead to the crime scene. She was testing the snake skin on the slime shooters built-in computer. She was not sending the sample to Lab Rat.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Ty was looking over my shoulder and I could tell he was thinking about my fast exit. Truth is, I couldn't stand having anymore thoughts about Lab Rat so I began on the case. It was relaxing for me and I didn't even have one thought about him.

Ty calmly asked "what happened Abby?" and I simply answered "seems like this area was a snake resting ground, but the snakes would have been four times the size of an anaconda." Ty furrowed his 'brow "Abby I mean back in the lab."

I scoffed "sorry for wanting to start on the case TY. I was getting impatient- WHAT???????" Ty was staring at me with the _don't play dumb with me Abby _look. "I don't want to talk about it." Ty never got that when I didn't want to talk I wasn't going to talk.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Abby finished collecting the evidence and handed it to Ty and called as she walked away "heading back to school, why don't you finish up." And she walked away leaving Ty to take the evidence to Lab Rat.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

I was so going to keep my promise. No way was I going to break down...


	4. Lab Rat Read The Notes

It was so one of the longest days of my life. After I got back to school; Chip decided to move desks so that he sat beside me, and was sending me notes all class. I read each and every one of them so many times that I didn't want to see Chip or anyone else for the rest of the day. He wrote things like _Abby you are the sweetest flower in the world _or _Abigail you light up my world_. And I'm not the biggest fan of small compliments but I had to pretend to be for an hour. And at the end of the class I kept all of the slips of paper in my bag.

And at the end of the day we got another call from the lab. And we bolted down to the gag lab, and again Lab Rat met us at the door. And again I walked away from him when he offered me a hug, and again he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. But this time he put his arm around me- and whispered in my ear "tell me what I did Abby" and I just pushed my elbow into his side and walking to the other side of the room.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Lab Rat looked at Abby's eyes and she seemed to be looking at him too, but in reality she was looking behind him at the screen. He finished his speech and the director popped up on the screen. "Grossologists we have a dilemma the snakes are trying to swallow the fire hall. Get down there and stop them NOW!!" And with that we ran out of the lab, and Abby who was still clinging onto her book bag accidentally walked into the opening door. All of the slips of paper fell out of her bag, but Abby didn't notice and she ran out of the lab.

But Lab Rat noticed and he scooped up the slips after she'd left. He read them; they said things like _Abigail you are the light of my world_, _Abigail you are the blossom on my tree_, _Abby please become mine forever_, _Abby there is no one in the world who loves you more_, _Abigail Archer become the princess that I must save_, and _a smile from you is the gift I love most._ Lab Rat snorted "like Abby would ever fall for small compliments on white paper. But who the hell wrote these" his eyes narrowed.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

I looked at my book bag to look at the notes again- what the hell THEY AREN'T THERE. Oh my god they must have fallen out when I ran into the door. Damn it, Lab Rat is probably reading them right now! URGH if the guy even mentions them I will tell Paige where he lives. So he can fall in love and live happily ever after nowhere near me. I'll never even look at him again, never even come to the lab- even if it costs me my job. But the director would never fire me.

Well this 'situation' makes stopping giant anacondas look easy. The snakes were just gooped and then shrunk and sent to the zoo. And then Lab Rat called us back to the lab- "hey guys, you contained all the snakes the lab had knowledge of. And Abby I believe these belong to you..."


	5. Kiss And Run

"_Abby I believe these belong to you..."_

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Damn it, damn it so fricken damn it. I can't believe him, he read them all- and after Ty left the room. Lab Rat cornered me and licked right below my ear "Abby, tell me what did I do. How can I fix this just please tell me and I'll wrong my rights." And I couldn't resist, stupid, stupid crush DAMN YOU.

"Leave me and go fuck Paige." Was all I said, and he placed his hands on either side of my face and tilted his head to the right and placed his lips to mine. And before I could do anything my lips were melded to his and the butterflies in my stomach turned into fireworks and I didn't want his lips away from mine anytime soon.

Then he lifted his lips away "Abby, there is no one else I care more for in the world. And seriously Paige came onto me. I couldn't fight her off- but Abs what's wrong?" I had begun to walk away, "I seriously thought you truly cared for one second in there- but I was mistaken." And with that I stormed out of the room.

XxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Lab Rat just stared at Abby's ex-location "what the fuck did I do?" And with that he went to work on a device that froze bacteria to stop diseases from infecting people.

But then he stopped "god damn it." And with that he ran out after Abby.


	6. Happiness In An Ending

Chasing Abby was really hard for the agoraphobic but something about Abby made him face his fear. But who the hell was Paige; and why Abby was sure that he was with her. Seriously, the only time he heard of Paige was when Abby complained about her, which was almost constantly. But when he never, ever left his lab how the hell was he supposed to go all teenage hormones on Paige at a street corner. But whatever Abby thought was not going to be changed by the facts.

But he really was not made for long distance running which Abby seemed to excel at her long red hair billowing as she ran dodging people with the skill of a pro basketball player. He on the other hand was really wishing he had a scooter, or skateboard or something to help him keep up with the athletic prowess of Abigail Archer. But there was no way he could make a fool of Abby and himself in front of all the pedestrians.

Thank god Abby was slightly, well totally obvious in where she was running too. Her house, the Archer home whatever you want to call it, was her destination; she could hide out there. Except for the fact Lab Rat got along so well with her brother that he would for sure let him in.

Running through the front door she yelled "Ty please do not let Lab Rat in the" followed by the interruption "Lab Rat? Lab Rat is outside; this is a real development- we have to let him in here Abby. I won't let you put him out in the cold." And that was perfect timing for the goddamn doorbell to show Lab Rat standing at their front door. "Lab Rat dude, what are you doing here? Abby you were right, how did you know he was going to be in front of the house."

Lab Rat snickered "Ty as great as it is to see you, I need to talk to your sister. Without having to go for a jog this time, if possible," he smirked staring at the tall red-head. Abby huffed "fine, but no interruptions Ty- none," she scolded him. Turning back to the lab rat "follow me to my room, we can talk there." Then she sped up the stairs without making sure the boy was even following.

He nodded to the confused younger brother and followed Abigail towards her secluded bedroom. She met him at the entrance, closing the door behind him, he started "Abby I must say; this is the first time I've went into the outside world- since I've began working at the gag lab. So there is no way I've ever met Paige, because I would have to face the world." She opened her mouth, "Abby have you ever thought, ever that Paige may be a huge liar? It's all too possible and the big thing is, have you ever told anyone at your school about me?" He paused pulling Abby close to him, "I mean sometimes it's got to be hard to not say anything."

She sniffled "sometimes it would be so much easier if I could just, well tell everyone in school. My science teacher wouldn't look down on me, our classmates would stop teasing me and I would be free of Chip's 'loving' embrace and romantic poems." She nuzzled her head between his shoulder and head and continued more muffled than ever. "It's all too much, and then I started liking you and it seemed okay. But still harder because now I have to keep up with the appearance everyone believes I have."

Cuddling her tighter he rubbed her back "Abby come out of it. You are the one person whom I thought for sure believed that being brutally honest about yourself was the most important characteristic. Please don't change your way to keep up appearances. I love you Abby, as Abby not the public icon," he whispered kissing her nose. They stayed like that for the longest time until Abby stopped sobbing, "you know if I'm with you, maybe I can force myself to open myself up to my schoolmates." One final tear "I love you Paul."

He suddenly pulled away, "Abby we've been through this before- it's Lab Rat always Lab Rat." Abby pouted "but I thought that I was special, why can't I call you Paul."

"I love you Abs, I really do but I would really to be called Lab Rat. But you can call me anything else but Paul."

"Well then I love you my little snookum bear."

"Really Abigail, really?"

"Oh yes, my snookum bear, oh yes. I love you."

"Yes I know, I love you too my princess."

"You do know that I was going to stop calling you my snookum bear, but now you've won the nickname."

"If that is how you tell me you love me I hope I'll hear that nickname for a long time."

"Mhmm."


End file.
